


Here's Looking at You

by HazelDomain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Possession, Rape/Non-con Elements, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelDomain/pseuds/HazelDomain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is something he agreed to, Castiel reminds himself. He let Lucifer in. To save the Winchesters, to stop the darkness. He said yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's Looking at You

 

Sometimes, it feels like he’s watching his vessel from far away.

Sometimes it feels like he’s inside, feeling everything, but powerless to act.

Castiel listens to his own voice speaking someone else’s words. He watches his hands do his brother’s bidding.

He can’t close his eyes when he sees the violence.

He feels the gore, sticky and hot, and is powerless to clean it away.

Lucifer smirks with Castiel’s mouth, licks blood off his fingers with Castiel’s tongue.  

Sometimes Lucifer shuts him off completely, leaves him floating in a blackness so silent it’s deafening.

He’d scream for his brother, beg for mercy, but he’s afraid of what he’d see if he did.

So he sits, and he waits, and he reminds himself that it could be worse. Lucifer could have tortured Dean until Sam said yes. Castiel could be safe and in control of his own vessel, watching helplessly as Lucifer manipulated his friend.

He could be watching Dean drink himself into amnesia over his lost brother. Castiel would be just as helpless. Just as lost.

At least this way, the two of them were spared.

Castiel takes some consolation from this.

_You’re a hero, little brother._

Without a face, he can’t turn away from his brother.

_I think you deserve a reward, Castiel._

Castiel is yanked front and center, his vision filling with color. It’s a hotel room, bright and posh, all clean lines and white marble. He feels the need to blink, but his eyes don’t need to adjust. They’ve been here the whole time.

Lucifer is standing in front of a mirror, full length and wide. Behind him, Castiel sees the whole room. The white sheets on the bed are in disarray and Castiel’s heart drops because he knows Lucifer doesn’t sleep. He wonders who was here.

He meets his eyes in the mirror, the ones he thinks of as his own. Jimmy’s eyes, then Castiel’s, now Lucifer’s. The blue has a glint to it that Castiel doesn’t remember seeing in his own reflection.

His mouth grins back at him, a half-smile that looks alien on his face.

His hands drop to the buttons of his shirt, and he wishes he could close his eyes. He doesn’t want to watch.

_How should we reward the hero, Castiel?_

This is an old game by now. Lucifer is teasing him, undressing slowly, letting the inevitability of the situation sink in. He strips, the cool air making Castiel’s hair stand on end. He kneels in front of the mirror, one hand against the glass, Castiel’s knees spread obscenely wide.

Lucifer looks down, and they both watch as Castiel’s hand encircles his cock.

He’s half-hard, Lucifer can do that just by thinking about it.

Castiel could have done it, too, when he was in control. But he hadn’t. It seemed wrong, in Jimmy’s body. And then afterward, when Jimmy was gone and the vessel had become sort-of his… he’d never felt right about it. Even when he was human and he’d woken up aching and needy, he’d always ignored it. Eventually he started having dreams. They were pleasant but confusing, they made a mess but left him satisfied, and that was alright with him.

And then he let Lucifer in.

Lucifer did… _this…_ with a frankly unnatural frequency, usually when he felt Castiel needed to be thanked for something.

_I’m taking good care of your vessel, little brother. Pay attention._

It could be Sam, Castiel reminds himself as he stares into Lucifer’s eyes. Better me than Sam.

Lucifer strokes faster, looking down at the mirrored image of their cock in his hand. He pushes their hips forward, thrusting against the glass while his hand fondles their balls. A moan escapes the vessel’s lips, and Castiel isn’t completely sure whose it is. The glass is smooth and cool, a counterpoint to the warm flesh of Lucifer’s hand. Precome is leaking from the tip, smearing as Lucifer thrusts against the glass.

_Like how that looks?_ Lucifer asks him, and Castiel can’t reply. His tongue is Lucifer’s.

The devil looks up, meeting his eyes in the glass. Icy blue, hooded with lust. Castiel can’t look away. Can’t look down to where it seems that the two of them are rubbing together, slotted up against each other.

He won’t fight. Won’t give Lucifer the satisfaction.

_It could be Sam_ , he thinks as Lucifer leans forward and presses his lips to the glass. His hand tightens around his shaft, twisting slightly.

_I agreed to this_ , he thinks, as heat pools in his belly and his breath comes in ragged gasps. His thumb ghosts over the head of his cock, slippery with precome.

_This is how I can help_ , he thinks as his vessel comes. Lines of sticky white paint the skin of his mirror image. Lucifer watches and smirks. Castiel’s fingers run through the mess, and Lucifer licks them clean with Castiel’s tongue.

It’s bitter and salty, but it could be worse, he reminds himself.

It could be Sam.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For this one, I just want to say: 
> 
> Fuck you, Microsoft Word Spellcheck. Stop kinkshaming me.


End file.
